lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver Minami
She’s a good knightmare pilot with exceptional technical skills, both with the mechas and with conventional machinery. Strong willed and opinionated, she is not easily frightened by anyone or anything. While not ‘strong’, she’s physically fit and able, and skilled with firearms. A great sense of personal loyalty and an often straightforward approach to problems are two more of her strengths. She’s not a leader, and she knows it. Sometimes she has a tendency to be narrow minded about people and their offers of help. Though she’s fearless, this can stray into recklessness, often placing her in danger either unwittingly or unnecessarily. Appearance Denver is 5'2'' with bright red hair and golden eyes. She almost always wore her hair in a side style ponytail whenever working and when not working. She had your average sized chest which over the course of three years has grown considerably bigger but still likes to grope Kallen's for fun because they will always be bigger than hers. As a former resistance member, Denver worse a pale magenta and gray colored spaghetti strap shirt and skirt with thigh high tights and boots. When she became part of the Black Knights, she wore the standard all black uniform but it was customized in the form of a short dress which was much to her liking. Her uniform now is a long sleeved white jacket with blue trimmings, a black belt around the waist, black shirt and pants to go with it and black boots. Her hair has grown considerably longer to where it reaches all the way down to her back and stops above her waist. She has a more adult like appearance but still very much short, that hasn't changed about her at all. History Denver Minami has a very hazy history, one she doesn’t like to talk about. The only things her friends in the resistance know are that she worked as some sort of technician many years ago, and that she seems to know M.M. very well. In truth Denver was actually one of the first technicians to work on the knightmare frames Haumea was testing before the Britannian invasion. She met the young Britannian Princess when she attended Miator Academy for a few months as an attaché to a technical research team. The two formed a good friendship, even though Denver only attended for a short time, and she also met the young prince Lelouch, but only briefly. Just after leaving the academy to return to work on the knightmare frames the Britannian invasion struck. During the fighting the Britannians launched an attack on the town of Ikohama, her home town, wiping out the populace and destroying the town completely with artillery and knightmare fire. All that remains of Ikohama today is a dusty valley of empty scrubland, the earth still not having recovered from the hellish firestorm that it had been subjected to over a decade ago. Her family, friends and home were wiped out simultaneously in the attack, herself only being saved by the fact she was away in a government facility at the time. She has never even alluded to what happened to her in the immediate aftermath, always stating that she just ‘went underground’. The reality was she was captured and forced to aid in the development of new knightmare frames for the Britannians. When she refused they found another use for her as a test subject for a scientific program that was running parallel to the Geass experiments being carried out at the same time. Considered too unremarkable to be of any use to the Geass research program, Denver was instead subjected to a number of new ‘treatments’ designed by the Britannian scientists. Most were ineffectual, but one succeeded in successfully removing her latent mental powers. To this day she has not revealed what they were, and she does not dwell on their loss too heavily. Another drug administered, called APLC (Artificially Prolonging Longevity Code) was an attempt to prolong life through artificial means. It is unknown whether or not this was successful, but Denver suspects it to be the reason she has aged physically slower than expected. Denver escaped the testing facility during a lockdown failure, and managed to find safety in one of the ghettos where Haumeans were forced to live whilst Britannia constructed its technologically advanced ‘settlements’. She re-encountered Mikuru again, this time under the pseudonym ‘M.M.’ and joined the resistance against Britannia. She proved to be a good soldier, who always fought with total conviction and little remorse for her opponents. It was here she met Naoto Kouzuki, another resistance member and a fierce opponent of the Britannian oppression. Already fuelled by her own anger towards Britannia, Naoto’s zeal was infectious, and Denver swore herself completely to seeing Haumea not only freed, but Britannia destroyed and a new world created in the aftermath. Even after the failures of the early campaigns, which eventually led to Naoto becoming the leader of the group, their resolve remained. The two fell deeply in love with each other, and promised to marry when Haumea was freed from Britannian oppression, and live out their dream. However, fate was cruel, and they lost the final battle of the last war. The resistance was scattered and largely destroyed. M.M went into hiding, and many of Denver’s comrades were captured. Naoto was captured trying to save two of the Resistance’s members from a Britannian division. Denver could only watch in horror from the cockpit of her knightmare as Lord Admiral Rawes of the Britannian Fleet executed Naoto without trial, and broadcast the image across all frequencies. It was Luka Ando who saved Denver from certain death by disabling her knightmare when she tried to assault Rawes’ ship single handed. Since then she has supported Luka’s leadership of the group, judging her to have a better grasp of leading people than she has herself. Even if the Resistance has been forced to go into hiding once more, she remains firm in her belief that their time will come when Haumea will be freed once and for all. When Kallen Kouzuki joined the resistance following in her brother’s footsteps Denver took her ‘under her wing’ as it were, feeling it part of her duty to Naoto’s memory that his sister be looked after. Denver is currently the Resistance’s only real Knightmare technician, having learned the ins and outs of the machines over the years, and she is the one in charge of keeping the various battered bits of equipment the Resistance uses in working order. She has often stated that she could fix any Knightmare with time and the right parts, but unfortunately these are two things she never has, instead having to make do with salvaged parts and second rate tools. Recently she has been teaching Rin-Rin Hatsune the basics of Knightmare mechanics, and has taken her on as a sort of apprentice. She is herself a skilled knightmare pilot, with experience on her side. Her preference for long ranged weapons has sometimes meant she’s gotten herself in some sticky situations, but has luckily always been able to count on her comrades to get her out of them. As a person Denver is very ideologically driven. For her, the means cannot justify the end, and have to be justified themselves. While she see’s M.M. in an almost sisterly way, she does not have time for monarchy in any form. As far as Denver is concerned, M.M is a good leader and planner, but not her princess. She has a very powerful will as a result of these firm convictions, and even though Naoto’s death cut her deep, she has forced herself to remain strong for the other members of the resistance, particularly the younger ones, who she knows look up to her. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Skills *Computerized Sleeve- Like M.M. Denver possesses a compact computer built into her right sleeve, however, the computer is less advanced and so has only the basic functions of the original – limited teleportation, a low power shield and some minor ability to remotely manipulate digital systems from a distance. *Knightmare Pilot - Denver is one of the Resistance’s most skilled Knightmare pilots, however she would be first to admit she’s no match for Kallen when in open combat. She does have brilliant technical skills however, as well as a keen eye. For these reasons she is the only pilot capable enough, or perhaps crazy enough to operate the ERV-Rifle. *Technician - Denver is a highly skilled technician, and can fix most things mechanical and electrical with the right tools and some time. She chiefly works with the Knightmare frames, maintaining them and fixing them when they break down. Where she doesn’t have the skills is in the research side of the machines. Practical skills are her main strength. Love Interests Coming Soon! Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Denver likes swimming and diving. *Her IQ and mental aptitude tests indicate she has a genius-level intellect. *She has a doctorate in Arco-Engineering and Nanite Tech from Edo-Han-Sho University. *Before losing her powers in the Britannian experiments conducted on her, Denver was both an incredibly powerful pyro and electrokinetic. *Even though they are personal friends, and former allies, Denver refused to swear allegiance to Thunder Copiel as King of Haumea due to her hatred of the title. *Denver has a deep-seated loathing of Lloyd Asplund and his works. *She turned down an offer of a job in the Haumean Government to focus instead on re-establishing the Edo-Han-Sho University in the capital. *Along with Kaya Ochake, Denver is one of the only characters to have any knowledge of the alternate timeline in which Charles used a tainted version of Thunder's power to take control of most of the galaxy. ... Also See *The Black Knights *Mikuru Inoue *Luka Ando